


【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】短文-04-《夜 與黑》

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文（BL向）◇CP：殤不患x浪巫謠◇寫於2020-04-18
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殤不患x浪巫謠, 殤浪





	【東離劍遊紀-殤浪】短文-04-《夜 與黑》

**Author's Note:**

> （此為 0418殤浪茶會無料）

深夜時分，床上的劍客翻了個身，落下的手背觸到一片冰涼，使人微微囈語地擰了擰眼皮，片刻後劍客緩緩睜開惺忪睡眼，視線內不見原先躺在身側的青年。  
殤不患掀被坐起，掃了眼房內，聆牙靠在不遠的木櫃邊，呈現安靜休眠的狀態，兩人的行囊也完好的置於就寢前所在位置。  
劍客疑惑的揉了揉頭髮，起身給自己加了件外衣後打開房門，便發現廊下不遠轉角處有一道白色身影佇立。  
  
那人身穿樸素裏衣，後腰倚著欄杆，手肘隨意地擱在上面，向另一邊側著頭不曉得在眺望什麼；橘髮自肩頭垂落，從耳後斜拉而出的斜角肌延伸至鎖骨，在白皙的頸脖上劃分出一明一暗。  
  
殤不患轉回房內撈了條披肩，踏出房門走沒兩步，那白衣青年就似注意到來人一樣回過頭，「殤？」  
走近的劍客把披肩遞給青年，「初春夜冷，出來溜達也不添個衣服。」  
浪巫謠想，自己出身雪山，明明不曾畏寒，卻也只有這人總惦記著叫他多注意保暖。思及此，青年嘴角浮現清淺笑意，點點頭，將披肩圍上。  
  
些許彎下身將手臂隨性的靠在欄杆上，殤不患仰頭看向夜空，「剛以為你在賞月，但今晚這不是沒月亮麼。」  
「嗯，也沒有星星。」  
「那你在看什麼？」  
青年歪頭思索了下，答，「天空。」  
「這樣黑漆漆的天空有什麼好看的？」殤不患挑眉。  
浪巫謠轉過身，跟身旁的人面向同一方向，目光落在遠處的屋脊，「很安心。」  
「啊？」  
「以前，我很怕黑。」青年淡淡的說，「在西幽宮廷時，即使夜晚的屋簷下懸滿燈籠，也覺得暗無天日。」  
「那現在呢？」  
「很安心。」青年又重複了一遍。  
——無論是夜晚睡不著時睜著眼的所見，還是清晨睡醒的第一眼，身邊所映入眼簾之物。  
  
「唉……」殤不患伸展了一下，捏捏脖子，決定暫時放棄使用大半夜這半睡半醒的腦袋去思考對方話語的含義，「早點睡吧，明天還得趕路呢。」語畢，旋即邊打呵欠邊往房門走去。  
浪巫謠看著殤不患背影，那如瀑長髮隨著對方步伐輕輕搖曳。  
青年拉拉披肩，邁步跟上。  
  
  
『因為，黑色是我心上人頭髮的顏色。』

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Syou FuKan × Rou FuYou  
By Riko  
20200418


End file.
